


Demutatio

by RedXEagl3



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: Hajime's last thoughts are of Chiaki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while listening to Sabaton. Don't ask me how.

Hajime Hinata stared at all the wires and plugs that surrounded him as he sat on a bed. He couldn't tell you what half of them do, and the other half all he'd be able to tell you were the names. But that didn't matter anymore, did it?

The one thing he was certain of was that they would give him talent.

Finally, he would have everything he had ever dreamed of, with little adverse side effects, they had assured him. He could finally be someone that he could be proud of. He could finally be someone _Chiaki_ could be proud of.

He still had a little while until the anesthesia kicked in. The doctors on the other side of the glass to Hajime's right were working on their terminals, probably doing some last minute check ups, making sure nothing was wrong with him physically before they decided to go poking around in his head. He was glad they would do something like that, it made him not regret signing that form and submitting it to the committee. 

Hajime's mind drifted back to his normal life at Hope's Peak, Really, it was a horrible experience that he hoped he could forget. The only other friend he could have possibly had was murdered, and then there was that _asshole_ Security Guard or whatever the hell that treated him like a dog, just for wanting to talk with a Main Course Student! Unbelievable. 

The only good part of his Hope's Peak experience was Chiaki, the gamer he had played with for the past couple weeks. Hanging out with her was the only part of his Hope's Peak life that he could stand, hell, even _enjoy_. Her smiling face had basically become the highlight of his day. He didn't even mind losing to her every time they played versus mode. She never made him feel l like he was beneath her. When he was with her, everything felt right.

Which is why he _absolutely_ had to do this. To make that obvious delusion a reality. With this, he would gain talent, and he would finally be on her level.

He could be someone.

Suddenly, Hajime began to feel very sleepy. Most be what it's like to be Chiaki, he thought dryly. The anesthesia was finally being injected, but he still wanted to think about Chiaki. His vision became blurry as his eyes closed without his permission, and as they closed, his last thought was of Chiaki's bright pink eyes, and smiling face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuru Kamukura woke up for the first time. He didn't know why his name was Izuru Kamukura, it was just the first thing that had popped into his head. He felt like his name was something else, but he brushed it off. 

The restraints snapped off, allowing him to move his arms and legs. They felt odd, alien, like they were and weren't his at the same time. Izuru sat up, and tried to stand up, but he suddenly felt very nauseous. The people on the other side of the glass told him it was a side effect of the anesthesia that he had been given. Izuru concurred, these were the side effects of anesthesia. He didn't know how he knew that, but he didn't care.

Izuru sat patiently, waiting for the doctors, he had remembered what they were, to finish with their tests and exams, when something strange happened. A memory of a girl, smiling at him. Her hair was pink and so were her eyes, and she held some sort of machine in her hand.

Izuru grunted when the image flashed across his mind, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Ten minutes later, he had forgotten about it entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
